Saint-Judes
by Nori Kiwi
Summary: Saint-Judes. Petite ville balnéaire perdue au milieu de nulle part. Tout le monde se connait, mais personne ne se retient sur les coups bas... -UA St-Judes
1. Prologue : Un silence assourdissant

_**Prologue : Un silence assourdissant**_

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia à Himaruya, Saint-Judes est un apôtre de la Bible et les Lilas appartiennent à la natuuuure

 **Pairings :** PrusHun suggéré

AusHun suggéré

AusSwiss

KugelMugel x sa chambre/ses crayons/un gâteau

* * *

 _Personnages : Hongrie (Elizaveta Héderváry) - Autriche (Roderich Edelstein) - Suisse (Vash Zwingli) - Kugelmugel (Aloys Edelstein)_

 _Personnages juste cités : Liechtenstein (Erika "Lili" Zwingli) - L'Awesome/Prusse (Gilbert Beilschmidt)_

* * *

St-Judes.

Une ville qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche. Elle avait grandi ici, après tout.

Une ville qu'elle ne voulait pas voir dans ses conditions.

Enfin, on ne fait pas que ce qu'on veut.

Elizaveta prit une grande inspiration, et passa sous l'arche de bois affichant une vieille banderole déchirée. « Bienvenue à St-Judes, la ville du Soleil où vous ne sentirez plus de solitude ! » Plus de solitude, son cul ouais. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi seule. Et pour ce qui est du soleil, il faisait atrocement gris. La mer était même déchaînée et fouettait la plage de sable fin.

De sa démarche militaire, elle s'engagea dans l'avenue principale et sonna au 5, Lilas Street.

« Oui, j'arrive ! » lança joyeusement la voix de l'occupant de la maison.

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle en être heureuse, ou désespérée ? On lui ouvrit c'était Roderich, son mari.

« Ah, c'est toi, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Je te gène, peut-être ? grogna Elizaveta.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça… Allez, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, entre ! » l'invita-t-il.

La militaire claqua de la langue, sèchement. Elle passa le paillasson.

* * *

 _« Tu es sûre Eliza ? Tu veux ce paillasson ?_

 _\- C'est ton cadeau de mariage, mon Roddy !_

 _\- C'est tout petit, j'en ai honte._

 _\- Mais t'inquiète, ça me ferait très plaisir ! »_

* * *

Le premier cadeau était un paillasson avec un soleil et un Welcome en rouge. Dire qu'il s'en suivit des années de mariage et un petit garçon. Tout simplement minable. L'erreur de sa vie.

« Aloys ! Ta mère est rentrée ! Cria le pianiste une fois dans le salon.

Un jeune adolescent, cheveux longs, deux nattes, yeux violacés comme son père, vêtu comme il l'entendait. Il était un peu blasé, renfermé, très calme et silencieux. Son visage s'illumina quand il vit sa mère. Il lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant de joie.

« Maman, maman ! Il s'est passé tant temps de choses en ton absence ! Pleins de choses, pleines d'art et de poésie ! Renifla-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure d'Elizaveta.

\- Comme tu as grandi mon bonhomme, s'écria-t-elle. Sur Skype, on ne le voyait pas !

Il se mit face à elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Aloys attrapa la manche de sa mère, qui se laissa traîner sans réagir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, verrouillée par un cadenas peinturluré.

La chambre d'Aloys avait énormément changée en six ans. Elle se souvenait d'une vague chambre bleue, avec un lit d'enfant et d'un tapis rouge. Peinte à la main, mobilier offert par les voisins d'en face. Maintenant, c'était un atelier de tout. Peinture, poésie, dessin, vidéo, photo. Des papiers de toutes sortes ornaient les murs. Il y avait des portraits très fidèles, des petits textes, des jolies images d'un groupe d'enfants… Une affiche attira l'intention d'Elizaveta. C'était naïf, mal dessiné.

\- C'est quoi, mon ange ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, ça remonte à des années ! Raconta Aloys en montant péniblement sur un tabouret. C'est notre famille !

Elle haussa les sourcils. Dans l'ordinateur, elle. Roderich était au piano. Le petit garçon, l'Aloys de six ans, souriait au centre. Il y avait juste cette personne, assise sur le piano.

\- Qui est-ce ? Le questionna-t-elle.

\- C'est toi, maman, papa, Vash et moi.

\- Vash ?

\- Il aide Papa dans la vie de tous les jours tu sais. Ils s'engueulaient…

\- Aloys, langage !

\- … Ils se disputaient souvent, mais plus maintenant. Ils s'entendent bien. Moi, j'aime bien Lili.

\- Qui est cette… Lili ?

\- Erika, la petite sœur de Vash. Elle me prend pour une fille, mais on s'entend bien. Voilà ! J'ai trouvé !

Il descendit fièrement de son tabouret, un sourire jovial aux lèvres. C'était deux petites poupées de chiffons, mignonnes et douces.

\- C'est papa et moi, précisa Aloys. Lili m'a aidé à les coudre. C'est pour que tu penses à nous, maman !

Émue, Elizaveta se pencha et embrassa les cheveux de son fils.

\- C'est un très beau cadeau que tu me fais.

\- C'est pour toutes les fêtes des mères que j'aurais voulu te souhaiter, maman.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Et il faut que je te montre ce que je faisais ! » Fit-il en sortant.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Elizaveta traîna des pieds jusqu'en bas, ou du moins jusqu'à la moitié de l'escalier, où elle s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Ta femme est revenue ?

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, je s…

\- Connard d'aristo ! Si tu m'l'avais dis, je ne serais pas venu !

\- Vash, calme-toi ! Je te paie le restaurant ce soir, si tu te tais.

\- Hm. »

Cette voix… Le fils du banquier. Pas lui. Elizaveta avait le souvenir d'un jeune homme, dix ans d'écart avec elle, douze avec Roderich, cheveux blonds-châtains yeux verts, qui était un bon tireur à la carabine. Son mari ne l'aurait pas trompé avec ce gamin, quand même ! Avec ce môme qui était à leur mariage, comme garçon d'honneur ! Il devait avoir 28 ans, aujourd'hui.

« Tu m'as trompé, Roderich ? Hurla-t-elle en se ruant sur lui.

En effet, c'était le gosse Zwingli.

\- Et avec ce mioche en plus ?! S'indigna-t-elle en pointant Vash.

Personne n'osa répondre. Seuls les pas d'Aloys rompirent le silence de la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, Vash, dit-il d'une voix plate et sourde en prenant un gâteau dans le tiroir.

Il repartit, tranquille, en mâchouillant la gourmandise.

\- Elizaveta, calme-toi bon dieu ! Tu n'as pas fait mieux, je te rappelle ! Se défendit Roderich une fois son fils loin. C'est à cause de ce… Gilbert que tu t'es faite radiée, non ?! »

Elle fronçant le nez, puis les sourcils dans une étrange mimique. Puis elle pivota sur ses talons et remonta à l'étage. Quelques instants plus tard, elle redescendit furieuse et pleine de hargne, sa valise à la main.

« Adieu, n'espère pas garder mon fils ! » brailla-t-elle devant le pas de la porte en attrapant Aloys, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas.

On entendit dans la demeure Edelstein la porte claquer, puis plus rien. Juste le silence.

 **Un silence** ** _assourdissant._**

* * *

 **Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Un favoritage = un gâteau pour Aloys**

 **Un followage = un câlin à Elizaveta**

 **Une review = ce que vous voulez faire endurer à un personnage d'Hetalia (Nyo! et 2p! compris)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Marques sur le cou

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi, maiiiis je mets des sous de côtés au cas où, sur un malentendu...

 **Pairings :** RoChu sens unique et RusAme sens unique

* * *

 **Marques sur le cou**

 _Personnages : Italie du Nord (Feliciano Vargas) - Romano (Lovino Vargas) - Russie (Ivan Braginsky) - Ecosse (Allistair Kirkland) - Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland) - Chine (Yao Wang) - USA (Alfred F. Jones) - Canada (Matthew Williams [bon, là, on va dire Jones pour les liens de sang]) - Lettonie (Raivis Galante) - Estonie (Eduard von Bock) - Lituanie (Toris Laurinaitis) - Pologne (Feliks Łukasiewicz) _

_Personnages cités : Ukraine (Iekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskya) - Biélorussie (Natalya Arlovskaya) - Hong-Kong (Jia Long Wang) - Taiwan (Mei Xiao Wang)_

* * *

 _ **Réponse review :**_

 _Kken :_ _Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !_

* * *

St-Judes avait un Foyer de la par les frères Feliciano et Lovino Vargas de la Miséricorde, et entendez par frères non seulement les liens de sang mais aussi leur appartenance religieuse, ce foyer servait aux adolescents de la commune qui étaient sans parents pour quelque raison que ce soit de vivre et d'étudier. Les jeunes de la commune pouvaient suivre des cours ici, si ils le souhaitaient. Ça valait pas le collège ou le lycée, mais c'était mieux que rien. Au moins, le BAC était assuré.

Ce foyer, nommé St-Judes de la Miséricorde et surnommé Les Causes Perdues par les gens d'ici, abritait une quinzaine d'âmes sans compter les deux clercs. Parmi eux, la fratrie Braginsky-Arlovskaya. Trois enfants nés dans le froid, élevés dans le sable fin.

Iekaterina, l'aînée, avait dix-huit ans. Elle était très aimée un peu partout, mais avait des difficultés à s'exprimer et à aller vers les autres. Traumatisme d'enfance.

Natalya, la dernière-née, est née Arlovskaya avant d'être Braginsky. Taciturne, elle n'avait que treize ans et déjà le titre de la plus jolie fille du coin.

Ivan était l'enfant du milieu. Lui ? Il avait seize ans et allait vers les autres, sans problème. Il était bien gentil. Mais terrifiant. Et terriblement enfantin. Il ne se rendait pas compte de sa violence.

D'ailleurs, ces trois-là sont ici pour une triste raison : mère suicidée, père battu à mort… Par le fils. Voici pourquoi on les évitait. Ivan flottait comme une malédiction sur ses sœurs. Personne n'osait se montrer trop gentil avec elles. Et personne ne l'approchait. Après tout, cet Ivan n'était qu'un meurtrier ayant échappé à la justice à cause de son trop jeune âge et la pression exercée par l'église sur la police locale. Après tout, tout ce qu'il se passait à St-Judes **restait** à St-Judes.

Dans ce foyer des « Causes Perdues », il y avait aussi Yao Wang. Lui, c'était pour les études. Il avait dix-sept ans. Un frère au début du lycée et une sœur en quatrième, tous les deux dans un internat loin d'ici. Yao dirait que c'était lui l'aîné, donc à lui de se sacrifier.

Au foyer, aujourd'hui, on jasait sur l'affaire Edelstein. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Elizaveta était cocue. Yao participait activement à la discussion, étant un peu commère sur les bords. Alfred racontait toutes les infos croustillantes et Francis, l'animateur, apportait tant de détails que le Frère Feliciano avait abandonné l'idée de ramener le silence dans la salle de cours et écoutait les ragots d'une oreille distraite. Tout se passait juste jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan Braginsky arriva dans le groupe.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Cette phrase fit passer un ange dans la salle et paniquer le clerc.

\- Oh ! Oh ! De rien, mais de rien, s'exclama Alfred un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il jeta un regard complice à son demi-frère Matthew qui se posta derrière le russe.

\- Chopez-le les gars ! beugla le blondinet à lunettes une fois que son jumeau tienne fermement Ivan.

\- Désolé », murmura Matthew à la victime de son frère.

Francis refusa d'agir. Arthur, le deuxième animateur, suivit l'exemple de son collègue. Yao détourna le regard. Toris, un ado du foyer qu'Ivan terrifiait, s'y donna à cœur joie, entraînant son ami-voire-sans-doute-plus Feliks et sa bande, c'est-à-dire Eduard et Raivis. Dans la bagarre s'engagea aussi le troisième animateur, le titanesque Allistair, grand frère d'Arthur, qui n'aimait pas franchement Ivan. Il a fallu que Frère Feliciano pousse un cri suraigu, alertant Frère Lovino et Ludwig Beilschmidt, le représentant, laïc, du foyer au sein du conseil municipal.

« **QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?!** hurla Beilschmidt, visiblement courroucé.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et reprit le rôle de la charmante petite classe des pupilles de la commune.

\- C'est genre totalement pas nous, papillonna des yeux Feliks en arrangeant ses cheveux. N'est-ce pas, Liet ?

\- Ou-oui, parfaitement, approuva Toris. Il a raison, non, Raivis ?

\- C'est vrai-ai-ai… On y est pour rien, tremblota Raivis. Eduard peut le confirmer.

\- C'est la vérité, fit Eduard.

\- J'ai rien vu aru, souffla Yao.

\- Je galochais Arthur, rit Francis en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'anglais.

- _Shut up, bloody frog !_

\- J'suis innocent, m'sieur le juge, jura Allistair.

Ludwig se massa les tempes. L'élément perturbateur, en la personne d'un blondinet hyperactif, se taisait sciemment. Il se rapprocha de Frère Feliciano, d'une manière qui fit ricaner les élèves qui se doutaient de quelque chose entre ces deux-là et pester Frère Lovino qui, pour occuper les adolescents, leur fit réciter les Dix Commandements.

\- Felic… Mon Frère, êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose ?

Le religieux s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais devant les yeux d'Alfred qui semblait dire « On sait tous que tu te tapes Beilschmidt, p'tit pédé, alors ferme-là ou on tape un scandale », baissa la tête et articula :

\- Ve… J'a-j'ai rien v-vu… »

Ça ne convainquit en rien le représentant, qui haussa les épaules et foudroya du regard l'assemblée.

« Je ferme les yeux cette fois encore, mais la prochaine ça ne passera plus ! »

Et tourna les talons, emportant le Frère Lovino avec lui. Toujours le même discours, et toujours Ivan subissait cela. En vengeance des coups qu'il donnait sans s'en rendre compte.

Frère Feliciano, tremblant, dit du bout des lèvres :

« Ya-Yao… Mon enfant, v-veux-tu bien accompagner ce cher Ivan à l'in-infirm-merie ?

\- Très bien, mon Frère, soupira Yao en se levant péniblement.

Il aida le géant à se relever et lui prit la main, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'accompagnait, et à force des petites manies commençaient à apparaître.

\- Au r'voir aru » lança-t-il désinvolte en passant le pas de la porte.

Le Foyer leur était connu à tous les deux, dans ses moindre détails. Ses murs jaunâtres décorés à la va-vite des dessins des collégiens et d'images saintes sentaient l'oignon en direction des cuisines, la bétadine en direction du pôle médical. Ils prirent à droite, puis entrèrent dans une pièce spacieuse avec le nécessaire pour se soigner. L'infirmière n'étant pas là avant midi moins le quart, Yao aida Ivan à s'asseoir sur le lit et se mit face à lui.

« Alfred est un connard, aru ! S'exclama désespéré l'asiatique.

\- _Da_. Mais tu ne fais rien pour me défendre, tu sais.

\- Mais je peux pas ! Imagine aru ! Avoir tout le monde con… Non, laisse tomber, tu vies déjà ça aru.

Affectueusement, Yao enlaça le russe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne ripostes jamais, _aru_ ? Un œil au beurre noir calmerait l'amerloque !

\- Mais… Si je fais ça… Ce sera pire !

Ivan avait pris cette petite voix effrayée, et cachait le bas de son visage dans son écharpe.

\- J'me débrouillerais avec Beilschmidt pour qu'il soit puni _aru_ ! Je te le jure !

\- Et si je ne m'arrête pas ?

\- Ça lui fera les pieds, _aru._

\- Et si il saigne ?

\- Ce sera pas une grande perte, _aru_.

\- **ET SI JE LE TUE** ?! s'angoissa-t-il.

\- …Ne dis pas des choses si effrayantes, _aru_ ! réagit l'autre.

La tension retomba.

\- Yao-yao, dit Ivan plus calme. Ça va mieux avec tes parents ?

\- Oh, ils préfèrent toujours Jia Long et Mei Xiao, et me détestent toujours autant. Ils me condamnent à faire le fils qu'on jette au moindre faux pas. Mais bon…

\- Tu dois toujours travailler à la blanchisserie, alors ?

\- Le dit pas comme ça _aru_ ! Un chinetock qui bosse dans une blanchisserie familiale, c'est cliché ça _aru_.

\- Tu voudrais faire quoi, plus tard ?

\- Cuisinier, _aru._ C'est mon rêve !

\- Tu serais doué. _Da, da_ … Tu serais un excellent cuisinier.

Puis, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

\- Tu cuisines, tu laves le linge, tu fais le ménage, tu aimes les choses mignonnes… Une parfaite femme au foyer, _da_.

\- Connard, _aru_. J'veux pas m'enfermer dans un mariage…

Et Yao lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Sauf si c'est avec toi, le mariage.

\- _Niet ! Niet, niet, niet_ … rougit Ivan, embarrassé.

L'asiatique se mit à rire et retomba couché sur les genoux de son compère.

\- Avoue que si j'étais une meuf bien roulée, t'aurais pas été contre, _aru_ ! Ouais, comme la cousine de Bonnefoy, la Madeleine, _aru_!

\- En fait, il y a un truc que je voudrais t'avouer..

\- Azy, dis _aru_. On est encore dans un pays libre, _aru_.

\- Je cr-crois qu-que…

Yao leva un sourcil, déconcerté.

\- Tu crois que ?

\- … Qu-que j'ai-j'aime l-les…

\- Que tu aimes les ?

Yao se redressa, mettant une main sur la joue de son ami pour calmer ses tremblements. Ivan se tourna face lui, et enfouit sa tête dans le coup de son interlocuteur.

\- Que j'aime les garçons !

Un ange passa.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Yao, médusé.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ose pas frapper Alfred… J'me me suis bizarre que je le vois… _Da_ , bizarre. Le cœur qui s'affole, le cerveau qui part en couille et l'estomac retourné.

\- Ça peut être n'importe quoi, _aru_! De la haine, _aru_ , par exemple… C'est très semblable à l'amour, _aru_.

\- _Niet_. Katyusha me l'a dit. C'est pas de la haine, pleurnicha-t-il.

Il y avait des jours où Yao s'étonnait encore de la naïveté et de la manière de penser et d'agir enfantine de son ami. Il sentait des larmes sur le qipao masculin rouge et noir tout bête tout simple que lui avait donné, ou plutôt jeté au visage, son père.

\- _Bù_ , Ivan… Tu pleurerais pas…

Pas de réponse.

\- Allez, Ivan…

\- Veux mes sœurs.

\- Ne fais pas le bébé, _aru_ ! Natalya est en cours et que Iekaterina se pr… bosse dans le quartier !

Non, Ivan n'était pas encore prêt à apprendre que sa grande sœur vendait son corps pour aider sa fratrie à améliorer leur ordinaire et à vivre de son côté.

\- Wooo. Calmes-toi, _aru_. J'entends déjà Frère Lovino te sermonner. Lui qui jure comme un charretier, il est complètement timbré pour nous engueuler à chaque truc de travers _aru_ !

Yao le prit dans ses bras et caressa son dos.

\- Allons, Ivan… Calmes-toi _aru_ … Là, là… Respires, _aru_ …

\- Je suis un monstre, je suis détestable…

\- Calmes-toi, _aru_ … Je suis bien bisexuel, et je suis totalement normal _aru_ !

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux clairs d'Ivan.

\- Voyons, y'aura que Frère Lovino qui froncera les sourcils _aru_ ! Encore que… Ses relations avec le mec qui apporte les tomates sont troubles, n'est-ce pas _aru_ ? Frère Feliciano se taira, on le sait tous qu'il draguait les filles et est passé du côté religieux pour cacher son orientation sexuelle et la romance entre lui et Beilschmidt, _aru_.

\- Il est amoureux de monsieur Beilschmidt, Frère Feliciano ?

\- Tu n'avais pas vu _aru_ comme ils se mangent des yeux ? C'est mignon, _aru_ !

Le russe avait relevé la tête. Yao posa ses phalanges tièdes sur ses joues, pour en effacer les larmes.

\- Tu n'es pas mignon quand tu pleures, _aru_.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale « satanique » d'après le Frère Lovino. Elle affichait onze heure et demi.

\- L'infirmière va pas tarder, _aru_. Redresse-toi, je t'aide à te déshabiller, _aru_.

Le brun retira lentement l'écharpe du grand blond et la posa cérémonieusement sur le tabouret près du lit. Il récupéra le pull épais, puis le t-shirt que lui tendit son ami. Ces vêtements rejoignirent le sol. Yao ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps d'Ivan. Des cicatrices, des hématomes. Et il semblait malingre malgré sa musculature.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être faible, quand tu me regardes comme ça, Yao-yao, souffla le russe d'une voix agacé. J'ai horreur de ça, tu sais.

Yao détourna le regard.

\- Pardon.

Les deux mains du russe se posèrent sur les épaules du brun.

\- J'ai mal entendu. Répète-moi ça, Yao-yao ?

\- Je suis désolé.

Elles glissèrent sur son cou.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua le plus grand d'une voix un peu menaçante. Redis ça, s'il-te-plait mon Yao-yao ? Je te fais pitié, _da_ ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'excuse !

\- Et insolent, maintenant !

Les doigts du géant enserrèrent la nuque, lui coupant la respiration. Jamais ils n'ont paru aussi glacés.

Note pour lui-même : toujours être gentil avec Ivan, ne jamais lui répondre. Il le saurait à l'avenir.

Maintenant, ils étaient debout sur le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie, et Ivan soulevait Yao qui gigotait désespérément pour se libérer.

\- Ar-arrête, aru ! Tu m'ét-étouffes ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désoléééééééé…

Quand il fut inerte, les grandes mains le lâchèrent d'un coup. Le blond, affolé par cet accès de violence, se précipita vers son ami, s'étant mis à quatre pattes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Yao-yao ?

Yao cligna des yeux, toussa un peu avant de respirer en hoquetant.

\- T'inquiète, _aru_ … Ça va… Ça va… Assieds-toi sur le lit, _aru_ , l'infirmière va arriver.

\- Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé ! J'aurais jamais du ! Tu me détestes ! _Da_ , tu dois me détester maintenant !

L'asiatique le gifla vite et fort.

\- Ne pleure pas, _aru_. Je t'en veux pas et jamais j'arriverais à te détester. Faut que j'aille aux chiottes, on se retrouve ici, _aru_ ».

Sans attendre de réponses, il se précipita dehors en retenant ses larmes, avant de s'enfermer dans la troisième cabine des toilettes des garçons. Du troisième étage, on pouvait voir la chaussée grise et triste de la petite fenêtre du bout du couloir.

Yao verrouilla la porte verte en plastique opaque, et se laissa tomber en pleurant dos à celle-ci.

« J'ai pas mal au cou, Ivan. T'as étouffé mon cœur _aru_. T'as planté le robinet de chez les filles et la pelle du croque-mort dans les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Bordel, pourquoi ce connard d'Alfred... »

Au moins, songea-t-il amèrement, il pourrait faire passer les marques de strangulation d'Ivan pour les doigts de sa mère. La dernière fois, n'a-t-elle pas essayé de lui tordre le cou ?


	3. Chapitre 2 :Tous avaient pourri

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia est à Himaruya, mais un de mes 40-12 plans pourrait réussir pour le récupérer !

 **Pairing :** Hm...

* * *

 ** _Tous avaient pourri_**

 _Personnages : USA (Alfred F. Jones) - Canada (Matthew Williams [Jones pour les liens de sang])_

 _Personnages cités : Mexique (José Hernàndez Carriedo) - Australie (Kyle Kirkland) - Luxembourg (Tim Mogens) - Cuba (Màximo Machado) - Lituanie (Toris Laurinaitis) - Lettonie (Raivis Galante) - Estonie (Eduard von Bock) - Pologne (Feliks Łukasiewicz) - Romano (Lovino Vargas) - Italie du Nord (Feliciano Vargas) - Biélorussie (Natalya "Tacha" Arlovskaya) - Ukraine (Iekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskya) - Russie (Ivan Braginsky) - Ecosse (Allistair Kirkland) - France (Francis Bonnefoy) - Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland) - Chine (Wang Yao) - Allemagne (Ludwig Beilschmidt) - Vatican (Giuseppe Vargas)_

* * *

 ** _Réponse review :_**

 _anonyme : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! C'est votre kiff me mettre la pression mesdames et messieurs les reviewers x)_

* * *

Matthew, Matthieu ou comme vous le voulez, se sentait coupable. Toujours du côté de son frère, il se laissait entraîner dans n'importe quoi. Bon, au départ, poursuivre Ivan avec les autres, c'était amusant. Même franchement marrant quand ils l'attrapaient et le plaquaient au sol. Ils avaient une dizaine d'années, c'était pas méchant. Après, ils le relevaient et allaient toujours s'acheter des bonbons qui niquaient les dents à l'épicerie.

Il y avait déjà deux clans :

\- D'un côté, les amis de son frère, c'est-à-dire José, Kyle et Tim, son ami Màximo (bien qu'il déteste Alfred, il adorait Matthew), et quelques autres comme la fratrie Wang, dont ils voyaient plus souvent les deux petits que le grand.

\- De l'autre, Ivan et ses sœurs, sans oublier Toris, Raivis, Eduard et Feliks parfois.

Avant qu'ils ne passent du « côté obscur », les frères Vargas venaient jouer avec eux, comme le reste de la dynastie Kirkland et Francis qui les considérait tous comme des petits frères. Dans les faits, tout ce petit monde s'entendait plutôt bien. A dix ans, c'était bien se balader sur la plage, jouer dans le sable et l'eau salée, manger des chamallow et carambars en buvant des sodas sur le front de mer, sous un soleil éclatant. C'était l'époque où les sables gris de Saint-Judes lui étaient attractifs.

S'ils passaient la belle saison comme ça, l'hiver était aussi très animé. Les deux camps se mitraillaient à coup de boules de neige. Chacun essayait de concurrencer les adversaires en faisant des concours d'igloos et de bonhommes. Du côté d'Alfred, il avait le souvenir d'un endroit désorganisé où on faisait ce qu'on voulait. Chez Ivan par contre, on travaillait en équipe, toujours ensemble malgré les disputes et les mésententes. Les deux systèmes marchaient pas trop mal, c'est vrai.

Puis, ça a basculé. Déjà, le fait qu'Ivan tue son propre père. Ça avait fait jaser dans le village, et à vrai dire plus personne ne s'approchait des Braginsky-Arlovskaya. Un temps, c'était comme ça. Puis, un ou deux mois après, il ne se souvient plus, ses parents se sont vus confisquer la garde des jumeaux, pour motif « Désintérêt affectif des enfants », parce que Monsieur et Madame Jones travaillaient loin de St-Judes, et n'avaient aucune famille là-bas. Ce qui résultait à voir ces deux petits choux traîner dans le bourg ou sur la plage jusqu'à point d'heures. Et ils avaient atterri au Foyer Saint-Judes, à l'époque encore tenu par le curé, Monsieur Vargas, aucun rapport avec les frères du même nom hormis le fait qu'ils étaient ses 'pouliches' en quelque sorte, pour rejoindre la cause de la religion. A la fin, ils partageaient un dortoir vide.

C'était amusant au début. Ils se racontaient des histoires drôles ou d'horreur et prenaient soin les uns des autres. Ils se bagarraient un peu, aussi.

* * *

 _« Il a frappé Matt ! Il a frappé Matt ! Monsieur le Curé, Ivan il a frappé Matt ! S'indignait Alfred._

 _Le religieux se massa les tempes. La voix suraiguë du blondinet était intolérable._

 _\- Calme-toi,_ Alfri'ed _… Ivan est désolé, il n'a pas fait exprès tu sais, dit maternellement Iekaterina, qui avait bien avancée dans sa puberté. N'est-ce pas, Vanya ?_

 _-_ Da _. Je suis désolé,_ Matvei _._

 _\- C'est vraiment vraiment vraiment rien Ivan, murmura Matthew. Alfred, fais la paix._

 _\- … Très bien. Mais si tu recommences, Ivan, t'es plus mon copain. »_

* * *

Mais ce petit paradis dans le dortoir avait disparu avec l'arrivée des Frères Vargas à la tête du foyer. Entre nous, ce n'était pas **à cause d'eux** , mais **à cause de leur manque d'autorité**. Surtout du Frère Feliciano. Personne n'obéissait au Frère Lovino, car il n'était pas en état de crier ou même de parler à ce moment là, la faute à une aphonie d'origine douteuse. Et comme les tensions commençaient à monter… Ça a finit par péter.

* * *

 _« Katyusha ! Katyusha ! Fit Natalya en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux, le visage bien trop froid pour être celui d'une fillette._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Tacha ? Demanda Iekaterina en la mettant sur ses genoux._

 _\- Alfred m'a jeté mon verre d'eau à la figure. Tu penses qu'il l'a fait exprès ?_

 _-_ Niet _, lança Ivan. Alfred ne ferait jamais ça pour te blesser._

 _\- Je lui ai lancé de la purée dessus pour me venger, c'est mal ?_

 _-_ Da _, Tacha. C'est mal de faire du mal à ses amis, la gronda gentiment Iekaterina._

 _\- Et après il m'a fait un croche-patte. J'ai fait tomber mon assiette à cause de lui._

 _\- Tacha, tu n'avais pas à te venger, soupira Ivan. Tu aurais dû aller chercher Katyusha ou moi et on aurait demandé à Alfred de s'excuser._

 _\- Il a ri en me voyant me couper avec mon assiette cassée. Il a ri en me voyant me relever toute tachée._

 _En voyant la colère monter en son frère, Iekaterina prit la parole :_

 _\- Et_ Matvei _, il est gentil_ Matvei _. Il t'a aidé, non ?_

 _\- Qui est_ Matvei _?_

 _\- Le garçon, à côté_ d'Alfri'ed _, celui qui paraît énervé.  
\- _Niet _,_ niet _… Je ne vois pas de garçon avec Alfred. »_

 _A ladite table, Matthew réprimandait avec une vigueur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas._

 _« Al ! Voyons, pourquoi tu as embêté Natalya ?_

 _\- J'ai pas fait exprès. Et cette tarée m'a agressé ! C'est moi la victime !_

 _\- Elle a neuf ans ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle utilise autre chose que la loi du Talion !_

 _\- En même temps, vu la famille..._

 _\- Alfred, dit Ivan en faisant craquer ses doigts. Elle a quoi, ma famille ?_

 _\- Je disais que c'était une belle famille de tarées, de connards et de putes, fit-il en se retournant. Tu vas pas me dire que ta mère n'était pas à moitié dingue quand elle a bu une bouteille de_ Canard Vécé _? Et que ton père c'était pas un connard ? En plus, y'a un bruit qui coure sur ta grande sœur comme quoi elle se…_

 _C'était le mot de trop. Ivan envoya son poing dans les lunettes d'Alfred, en les brisant._

 _\- On n'insulte pas ma famille, tu comprends,_ da _? »_

 _Alfred n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'il se prit un coup de coude dans le ventre, et un sur la tête. Il n'entendit que le Frère Feliciano se battre avec sa soutane blanche pour venir l'aider avant de perte connaissance._

 _Ivan pourrait s'excuser autant qu'il voulait. Ça ne changerait rien._

 **C'est. La. GUERRE.**

* * *

Matthew avait de cette journée un goût de fer dans la bouche. Il n'aimait pas tourmenter Ivan, il n'avait rien contre lui ! Il se maudissait de participer à ça. Il regagna son dortoir après les cours, son dortoir bien froid et vide sans ces rires d'enfants.

 **«** Matt, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demanda Alfred qui était arrivé le premier, un peu inquiet, en le voyant se rouler en boule dans une couverture.

 **-** J'ai mal au ventre, répondit Matthew. Et j'ai mal au cœur aussi.

Le blondinet sauta de son lit pour se précipiter sur son frère. Il posa nerveusement sa main droite sur le front de son frère et la gauche sur son front.

\- Matthew, dit Alfred du bout des lèvres, complètement livide. T'as de la fièvre, Matthew.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie !

\- T'es plus le héros qu'j'ai aimé quand on était gosse ! Bordel, Al ! Tu trouves ça normal de frapper un type qui n'a rien fait ?! Et d'faire pression sur tout le monde ?!

\- Calme-toi, Matthew ! C'est la fièvre, tu délires !

Alfred était totalement paniqué. Son frère, son jumeau était certainement malade, et pas qu'un peu. Il l'obligea à se coucher et le borda, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu n'as pas froid, pas chaud ?

\- Al, tu comprends pas ! J'en ai marre que tu m'embarques dans nawak ! J'en ai marre de tabasser Ivan parce que ça te fait marrer ! J'en ai marre que tu terrorises le Frère Feliciano !

Des grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'alité. Alfred les sécha, et posa son front sur celui de son frère.

\- Matthew, calme-toi… Je vais te chercher de quoi faire tomber la fièvre, d'accord ?

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, avant de se relever et quitter le dortoir.

\- Reposes-toi, okay ? »

Matt ne le regardait plus. Pas la peine de se faire du mal en tentant de le raisonner. Alfred avait pourri. Comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Alfred avait pourri.

Allistair avait pourri.

Toris avait pourri.

Feliks avait pourri.

Raivis avait pourri.

Eduard avait pourri.

Ivan avait pourri.

Yao avait pourri.

Francis avait pourri.

Arthur avait pourri.

Frère Feliciano avait pourri.

Frère Lovino avait pourri.

Beilschmidt avait pourri.

 **TOUS AVAIENT POURRI.**

Ce monde était complètement gâté de l'intérieur. Matthew regarda machinalement sa main. Des cloques à cause de sa pratique du hockey, des doigts longs et tordus… Et une tache brune. Brune et verdâtre. Puis une autre, et une autre. Toute sa main était prise. Puis son poignet, jusqu'au coude. De la pourriture. Elle grimpait, l'envahissait. Il se leva d'un bond, affolé, et se précipita devant la fenêtre du troisième étage, côté cuisine. Une plaque de verre qui prenait tout un pan de mur. Matthew se regarda dedans. Son bras, pourri jusqu'à l'épaule. Il tapait contre la vitre, pour s'en débarrasser. Il tapait si fort que la vitre se brisa et perdit l'équilibre. En un instant, il se transforma en pantin désarticulé. La chaussée grise se teinta lentement de rouge. D'un beau rouge sombre et pur.

* * *

 _Tous avaient pourri._

 _Tous avaient pourri._

 _Tous avaient pourri ?_

 _Et des lumières dansent devant mes yeux._

 _Alfred, j'ai mal, j'ai crois… Adieu ?_

 _Tu sais quoi ?_

 _Merci pour tout._

 _Je t'aime, mon frère, alors un merci pour tout._

 _J'espère que Frère Lovino ne m'en voudra pas._

 _J'espère que Frère Feliciano ne m'oubliera pas._

 _J'ai mal à la tête._

 _Je crois que je meurs._

 _J'espère que toi, Alfred, tu me pleures._

 _J'en peux plus._

 _J'espère que tu t'es rendu compte que t'as joué et que tu t'es planté._

 _Maintenant, adieu. Je crois que c'est moi qui ai perdu._

 _La vie, désolé, mais tu ne peux pas la resetter._

* * *

 ** _Merci de votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous a plu !_**

 ** _Favoriter = Un câlin à Alfred !_**

 ** _Follower = Un fait divers bien trash altiligérien sorti de derrière les fagots !_**

 ** _Reviewer = ...Une happy end ?_**

 ** _Si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un, la grande majorité des actes sont pris dans les journaux de chez moi, les livres d'archives (journaux et faits divers) et pleeeeeein de trucs (Ceci n'est pas une tentative désespérée de rendre la Haute-Loire attractive xD) et le reste... Baaaaaaaaaaaah..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Sinon, une pomme pourrie !_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bruits dans le salon

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Mes plans ont tous échoué TwT Donc Hetalia est à Himaruya

 **Pairing :** PrusHun

* * *

 **Bruits dans le salon**

 _Personnages : Hongrie (Elizaveta Héderváry) - Prusse (Gilbert Beilschmidt) - Nyo!Prusse (Julchen Beilschmidt) - KugelMugel (Aloys Edelstein)_

 _Personnages cités : Allemagne (Ludwig Beilschmidt) - Nyo!Allemagne (Monika Beilschmidt) - Italie du Nord (Feliciano Vargas) - Romano (Lovino Vargas) + quelques autres en implicite_

* * *

 _Réponse review :_

 _anonyme : Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Bon, autant prévenir, mais ce chapitre a un ton légèrement différent du précédent ^^ J'espère quand même qu'il te plaira._

* * *

Gilbert était heureux de revoir les sables gris de la ville de son enfance. Il aurait préféré un peu de soleil, même si sa peau d'albinos n'aurait pas apprécié, car cet endroit était triste sans une chaleur étouffante et des touristes à tous les coins de rues. Julchen, sa secrétaire, avait abandonné la voiture au bord de la chaussé.

« _Herr_ Beilschmidt, dit-elle en mettant des lunettes de soleil. Ce n'est même la peine d'essayer de reprendre la route.

Il la regarda. Elle aussi était albinos. L'allemande arrangea ses longs cheveux en chignon.

\- Vous connaissez le coin, non ? _Kehehe_ , vous avez grandi ici, non ?

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. C'est dingue à quel point ils étaient semblables : tous deux albinos, d'origine allemande, avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur blonde aux yeux bleus, partageaient le même nom de famille, étaient orgueilleux et aimant les poussins. Totalement fou. Gilbert l'avait rencontré quand il avait repris l'affaire familiale, après s'être fait radié de l'armée, et Julchen était déjà la secrétaire du père de son patron actuel.

\- _Kesese_ , en effet. Allez, suivez-moi, _Frau_ Julchen. Vous avez déjà vu le front de mer de Saint-Judes ? Venez, je vous montre…

Il lui présenta son bras, auquel elle s'appuya. Tranquillement, ce drôle de couple qu'on penserait frère et sœur se dirigea vers la plage.

\- Profitez-en, _mein Schatz_ , fit Gilbert. Restez sur la plage pendant que votre génialissime patron trouve de quoi vous logez.

\- Profitez-en, _mein Guter_ , répondit Julchen. Promenez-vous dans votre village pendant que votre formidablissime secrétaire vous lâche la grappe ».

Ils rirent quelques instants de leur rire insolite, avant de se séparer sur le front de mer. Gilbert déambula au hasard des rues. Celle des Lilas, des Orchidées, des Anémones… C'était drôle, le fait que toutes les rue se nommaient selon des plantes. Il passa devant l'épicerie, le foyer qui semblait bien vide, l'école primaire. Et, devant la mairie, il croisa une dame à bicyclette qui repartait, essoufflée et à bout de force. Par un mauvais virage, ils se rentrèrent dedans.

« Rah, qu'est-ce que tu fous là connard ! T'aurais pu faire gaffe, merde ! Hurla la femme en époussetant sa robe et remettant ses longs cheveux en place. Bordeeel, ma barrette !

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, avant de se ruer sur un accessoire en forme de fleur orange qu'elle mit dans ses cheveux. Gilbert fut un peu secoué, et releva le vélo de cette demoiselle qui lui disait quelque chose. Il mit ses lunettes de vue : elle ressemblait beaucoup à Elizaveta, mais il y avait peu de chance que ce soit elle. Après tout, il aurait été logique qu'elle évite son mari, donc qu'elle ne revienne pas ici.

\- Excusez-moi, on s'est déjà vu quelque part ? Demanda-t-il, histoire d'être sûr.

La femme releva la tête et le détailla, en écarquillant les yeux sans y croire.

\- Gil… Gilbert ? C'est toi ?

Elle fit cligner ses yeux verts.

\- Eliza ? Oui, oui ! Personne n'est aussi génial que moi, alors qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

La gifle partit, et une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Une fois séparés, Elizaveta l'enlaça autour de la taille.

\- T'es con, Gilbert. Mais je t'aime comme ça.

Gilbert passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns, de la même façon que la première fois quand ils avaient douze ans.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que tu serais revenue chez toi… Pourquoi ?

\- Mon fils.

\- Tu as un fils ?

\- Oui, il s'appelle Aloys. C'est mon mari qui en a officiellement la garde.

\- Donc ? Je ne comprends pas tout, là.

\- Roderich est selon la loi le tuteur de mon fils. Je veux le divorce, et la garde de mon fils. Fils que j'ai caché chez mes grand-parents. J'ai fermé la porte, pour éviter que mon mari vienne le chercher en mon absence...

\- Mais… Mais... C'est de la séquestration d'enfant Elizaveta !

Il la prit par les épaules.

\- La justice va te tomber dessus ! Dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourrée ?!

\- J'ai le soutien des Frères Vargas et du curé, donc rien ne m'arrivera.

\- Frères Vargas ? Tu veux dire Feliciano et Lovino, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. En ton absence, et en la mienne, ils sont devenus religieux. Ils tiennent le foyer, maintenant !

\- _Kesese_ , j'l'aurais jamais cru… Autant Lovino, ça passe, mais Feliciano ! Je l'ai trop vu avec _mein Bruder_ dans des contextes qui t'auraient bien plus pour le voir en soutane, _kesese_.

Elizaveta regarda sa montre.

\- Il est déjà tard, il faut que je rentre.

\- Attends, je t'accompagne !

\- Monte sur le porte-bagage, sourit Eliza en montant sur son vélo.

Gilbert obéit et enleva ses lunettes.

\- Tu es sûre que ma personne ne serait pas trop lou… »

Elle commença à pédaler dans la descente de l'hôtel de ville, et fondit à toute vitesse dans la ville. L'albinos s'agrippait à sa belle amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle freine d'un coup et se range contre une maison blanche à toiture rouge. La femme riait, comme une enfant, entraînant son compagnon. Elle déverrouilla la porte et rentra.

« Aloys, mon ange, je suis rentrée !

Un petit être tremblotant sortit de la cuisine, un gâteau dans la bouche et un pinceau couvert de peinture rouge.

\- Ma… maman ?

Il semblait un peu apeuré, mais vite rassuré par le sourire doux et le câlin de sa mère.

\- Aloys, je te présente Gilbert.

\- Bonjour.

Le garçon tourna les talons et repartit en cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon ange ?

\- Je fais... De l'art !

Il disparut dans l'entrée. Gilbert sourit. Tout à coup, une idée lui traversa la tête. Julchen, il l'avait oublié. Et c'était elle qui avait sous portable. Génial…

\- Eliza, je peux prendre ton fixe ?

\- Oui, oui, vas-y, vas-y. Il est sur le guéridon », lança Elizaveta en s'affalant sur le canapé du salon.

L'allemand tapa le numéro de sa secrétaire.

« Allo, Julchen ?

\- Herr _Beilschmidt ? Vous avez trouvé un endroit ?_

\- _Ja_. Où êtes-vous ?

 _\- Je vous ai suivi, mais je vous ai perdu. Donc, je suis devant le foyer. Il y a d'ailleurs un cortège de jeunes en noir, quinze-seize environ, tous tirant des têtes d'enterrements. Il y a deux religieux... non, trois religieux avec eux._

\- Vous voyez la mairie ?

\- Ja.

\- Vous tournez côté drapeau et vous suivez la rue qui descend.

 _\- Compris,_ Herr _Beilschmidt. A toute à l'heure._ »

La demoiselle raccrocha. Elizaveta jouait avec sa barrette, face à Gilbert qui s'installa à sa droite. Elle se posa contre lui et l'embrassa.

« Ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi. Roderich était trop…

\- Chiant ? Emmerdant ?

\- Non, trop effacé. Il me passait mes caprices, je crois que c'était le problème. J'avoue ne pas aimer être traitée comme une petite princesse.

\- Ben tu vas pas m'aimer, kesese. Car tu es ma petite princesse, ricana-t-il.

\- T''es bête quand tu t'y mets.

Elle l'embrassa. Longuement, langoureusement.

\- Gilbert ? J'en ai envie.

\- Moi aussi. »

Pas le temps de monter dans la chambre. La chemise de l'allemand vola par terre, la barrette de la hongroise le rejoignit.

« _Ich liebe dich_.

\- _Szeretlek_. »

Et partirent dans une étreinte passionnée.

Dans la cuisine, Aloys peignait. Ce qui lui passait par la tête, ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sur sa toile, c'était un joli bazar, un beau capharnaüm, avec des cygnes perchés sur une gazinière dans une cuisine sphérique, peuplés d'un petit monde de chats, de chiens, de fleurs, de lapins… Et de cet homme, ce Gilbert qui plaisait à sa mère. Et bien sûr sa mère, enfin, deux femmes symbolisant sa mère. Une dame gentille et souriante, et une dame sombre, maussade et surtout complètement folle. Au fond de lui, Aloys se sentait comme ces cygnes enfermés dans cette cuisine : emprisonné, séquestré.

Il posa son pinceau sur la table et regarda ses mains. Couvertes de peinture très rouge, jusqu'au poignet. Il attrapa un couteau de cuisine, pas à sa place, pour le ranger quand des bruits étranges dérangèrent le silence de la maison. Surpris, il lâcha l'ustensile, qui lui transperça le pied. Mais le garçon se tut. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Ne pas crier, sinon maman s'énerverait. Et maman ne devrait pas s'énerver, sinon, ça irait très mal pour lui.

* * *

 **Minute trad ! (pour-la-première-et-certainement-dernière-fois-car-je-suis-bête,-j'ai-une-mémoire-de-poisson-rouge-et-j'ai-un-début-d'Alzheimer-précoce.-Je-plaisante-pour-l'Alzheimer-précoce)**

 **Ich liebe dich = Je t'aime en allemand**

 **Szeretlek = Je t'aime en hongrois (merci google trad !)**

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de votre lecture !**_

 ** _Mettre en favori = Un tableau d'Aloys !_**

 ** _Follower = Un nouveau vélo à Elizaveta et de nouvelles lunettes à Gilbert !_**

 ** _Reviewer = Une promotion et de nouvelles lunettes à Julchen !_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Commérages en cours

**Rating :** T voire peut-être M

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia est à Himaruya, car malheureusement, malgré mes 40-12 plans, j'ai tout foiré.

 **Pairing :** BelSey (Belgique x Seychelles)

 **Avertissement :** J'aime beaucoup les Nyo!. J'aime beaucoup Japon. J'aime beaucoup Nyo!Japon. Mais vous vous doutez sans doute que cette pauvre Sakura va en chier. Mais plus sévère que Matt ou Ivan... Quoique ?

* * *

 **Commérages en cours**

 _Personnages :_ _Taiwan (Mei Xiao Wang) - Égypte (Gupta Muhammad Hassan) - Pologne (Feliks Łukasiewicz) - Nyo!Japon (Sakura Honda) + une petite star qui s'incruste mine de rien_

 _Personnages cités :_ _Turquie (Sadiq Adnan) - Chypre (Neoklos) - Grèce (Héraklès Karpusi) - Hong Kong (Jia Long Wang) - USA (Alfred F. Jones) - Canada (Matthew Williams [ici Jones]) - Italie du Nord (Feliciano Vargas) - Italie du Sud (Lovino Vargas) - Belgique (Anri Mogens) - Pays-Bas (Lars Mogens) - Luxembourg (Tim Mogens) - Seychelles (Mahé Bonnefoy-Macham) - France (Francis Bonnefoy) - Grèce Antique (Aravella Karpusi) - Espagne (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)_

 _Pour les pseudos : Ozi = Égypte_

 _MXW = Taiwan_

 _Rozeta = Pologne_

* * *

 _Réponses reviews (JE SUIS POURRIE GÂTÉÉÉÉE CETTE FOIIIIS OwO):_

 _Anonyme encore : Pauvre gosse en effet... Vous vous êtes alliés dans les comms pour faire une pétition histoire de sauver ce pauvre petit Aloys ou quoi :) Merci, là tu peux remercier ma roue de la chance (soit un dé tout pourri qui traîne dans le bordel sans nom qu'est mon bureau ^^). Pour la parution des chapitres, là c'est lent mais ça va bientôt s'accélérer, promis ^^_

 _Nana-chan : Oh ! Un nom de Pullip !_ **/PAN/** _Merci de ta review ! Je crois qu'on va se calmer sur la méchanceté sur les persos (ou pas). Mon contrat qui n'existe pas stipule que je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus sur l'enterrement ^^_

* * *

Allons-nous-en de Saint-Judes. Nous voilà à Bellevue-la-Grande, une ville gargantuesque. Il y avait de tout : des hôtels, des restaurants, des écoles, un lycée et deux collèges, deux centres commerciaux… A côté de cette mégalopole, Saint-Judes ressemblait à un hameau perdu au milieu de la Haute-Loire, avec des rues calmes et paisibles comparées aux avenues résonnant de vrombissements de moteurs en tout genre.

Mei Xiao vivait dans ce bruit depuis maintenant deux ans. C'était à présent sa troisième année à Bellevue, au collège privé de, ironie du sort ou non, Saint-Judas-le-Juste. Elle rentrerait une fois par trimestre au bercail, accompagnée de son frère Jia Long qui lui était au lycée. Chaque semaine la même routine.

* * *

 _Lundi matin : Français deux heures, Arts-Plastique, Musique._

 _Lundi après-midi : Maths, Latin, Mandarin deux heures._

 _Mardi matin : Maths deux heures, Sport, Mandarin._

 _Mardi après-midi : Histoire-Géo, Français, Sciences Physiques._

 _Mercredi matin : Latin, Histoire-Géo, Sport deux heures_

 _Mercredi après-midi : Activité de club_

 _Jeudi matin : S.V. T, Maths, Français, Histoire-Géo._

 _Jeudi après-midi : Techno deux heures, Mandarin, Anglais._

 _Vendredi matin : Anglais deux heures, Latin, Français._

 _Vendredi après-midi : Études des religions._

 _Emploi du temps pourri, va._

* * *

Et on était lundi, juste après manger. Soit, en mathématiques. Une matière dans laquelle elle était plutôt bonne mais où elle s'ennuyait royalement. D'ailleurs, même si le silence était de mise, personne n'écoutait Mademoiselle Honda qui tentait désespérément de captiver son auditoire avec la trigonométrie.

Mei Xiao baillait et laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur ses camarades de classe. A l'arrière, les deux garçons du fond se moquaient silencieusement de l'intello qui riait à moitié. Devant elle, ça se montrait ses ongles et parlait par écrit des nouveautés maquillage. Son voisin jouait à Candy Crush. Elle-même faisait mine de lire l'énoncé d'un problème pour camoufler son smartphone et sa conversation sur Skype.

* * *

 _MXW : Hey !_

 **Rozeta : Hey !**

 _MXW : Ça va ?_

 **Rozeta : Non**

 **Rozeta : On se fait genre totalement trop chier à Saint-Judes.**

 _MXW : Ooooh…_

* * *

Le téléphone vibra.

* * *

 _MXW : J'ai un double chat ! Déso'_

 **Rozeta : C'est rien ma chériiie ! T'façon le Frère Lovino se rapproche dangereusement ^^**

 **Rozeta : J'ai genre pas envie de me faire prendre mon portable.**

 _MXW : Tu diras bonjour à mon grand-frère !_

 **Rozeta : C'est noté.**

 **Rozeta : Je m'en vais, il est là.**

 **Rozeta est déconnecté(e).**

* * *

 **Ozi : Salut**

 _MXW : Gupi ! Comment va ?_

 _MXW : Tjrs avec tes chats ?_

 **Ozi : Tjrs championne de baseball ?**

 **Ozi : Sinon, je sais pas si tu sais, mais il y a un truc qui s'est passé à St-Judes.**

 _MXW : Racooooonte !_

 **Ozi : Tu vois Alfred ? Et son frère ?**

 _MXW : Je vois Alfred mais pas le frère… Il en a un ?_

 **Ozi : Avait.**

 **Ozi : On a enterré un type, hier. Les Frères ont fait dire une messe.**

 **Ozi : Y'avait Alfred qui chialait sur le cercueil.**

 **Ozi : Et la maman de 'klès nous a fait des baklavas !**

 _MXW : Un suicide ?_

 **Ozi : Yep, il aurait sauté du deuxième ou troisième étage.**

 _MXW : Ce sera pas une grande perte._

 _MXW : Je parie que pas la moitié du village le connaissait ce… Ce qui ?_

 **Ozi : Rappelle plus :/**

 **Ozi : M'enfin, t'es un peu peste toi !**

 _MXW : Je suis un ange ^O^_

 **Ozi : Sinon, tu connais la nouvelle ?**

 **Ozi : A par l'affaire Edelstein, bien sûr**

 _MXW : Non, mais la commère que tu es va me le dire ^^_

 _MXW : D'ailleurs, explique-moi comment se fait-il qu'un type aussi taiseux et froid que toi soit autant une commère sur les réseaux sociaux ? Tu parles en permanence sur FB XwX_

 **Ozi : PARCE QUE**

 **Ozi : Merde, Caps Lock + traîtrise**

 **Ozi : Parce que l'écriture est plus simple que la parole :)**

 **Ozi : Bon, ma nouvelle :]**

 **Ozi : Anri Mogens - tu sais, celle qui est devenue notaire l'année dernière en virant ses frères du poste – est en couple avec Mahé Macham-Bonnefoy – une cousine très éloignée de Francis notre animateur favori-.**

 _MXW : Je me rappelle vaguement de la famille Mogens_

 _MXW : Le grand frère était hyper protecteur (et totalement anti-social) et le petit qui fait marrer tout le monde, nan ?_

 _MXW : Il l'a pris comment, le grand ?_

 **Ozi : Il était super méga heureux.**

 **Ozi : Parce que sa sœur était pas en couple avec, je cite : « Un putain d'Hispanique stupide et bouffeur de tomate. »**

 _MXW : Je me marre XwX La prof va finir par me détecter, là XwX_

 **Ozi : Oh ! T'es en quoi ?**

 _MXW : Maths, et toi ?_

 **Ozi : Messe (je suis pas croyant, donc j'ai une pause jusqu'à onze heure)**

 _MXW : Putain de veinard._

 **Ozi : Je sais. Je sais… J'imagine même pas la vaisselle qui va nous attendre Sadiq et moi en rentrant…**

 **Ozi : Héraklès a du bol d'être en salle.**

 **Ozi : Et Neoklos… Si on le fait travailler, toutes les assoc' de l'enfance vont nous tomber dessus.**

 _MXW: Ooooo…_

 **Ozi : Sinon, jolie Néfertiti, tu nous manques à Saint-Judes…**

 **Ozi : Tu rentres vite ?**

 _MXW : Pas avant deux mois..._

 **Ozi : Il faut que je te montre quelque chose super vite, ça attendra pas deux mois… Tu peux essayer de venir ce samedi ? Tu me sauverais la vie, franchement !**

 _MXW : On va tenter… Mais là, faut que je coupe ! Honda va me chopper X.X_

 _MXW : Et t'sais quoi le pire avec cette pute ?_

 **Ozi :** **Non, mais ma petite Isis va me le dire.**

 _MXW :_ _Ben elle est de Saint-Judes ! Ah, elle est là._

 _MXW : Bye bye !_

 **MXW s'est déconnecté(e)**

* * *

Elle éteignit son portable et l'enfouit dans sa poche.

« Mei Xiao-san… _Anata wa_ … Oh, excusez-moi… Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Mademoiselle Honda.

\- Comme tout le monde dans cette classe, répondit Mei.

\- S'emmeeeerde quoi, lança un élève en se couchant sur sa table. Mademoiselle, c'est pas contre vous...

\- Mais un peu quand même, précisa une des jeunes filles.

\- Mais votre cours est d'une chiantise ! Franchement, on s'en fout de Thalès et Pythagore !

\- _Ano_... calmez-vous... » commença à paniquer la professeure quand une main enserra son poignet.

La main, c'était celle de son petit-ami, un garçon à l'accent vaguement auvergnat qui s'appelait Rémi. Pas un colosse, mais il était bien bâti. C'était un enfant terrible, comme disait un de ses parrains. Et Mei avait déjà fait les frais de ses colères, qui éclataient souvent. Moins dix pour-cents d'audition à l'oreille droite. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il criait souvent que l'idée de le quitter trottait depuis un bout de temps dans la tête de l'asiatique. Une boulette de papier atterrit sur la tête de Mademoiselle Honda. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

Un plan strictement préparé était mis en place avant chaque cours de maths, pour le seul plaisir d'humilier la prof. Celui du jour était de la faire s'approcher d'une table et de lui interdire le moindre pas, puis de la bombarder de papier. Oh, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire ça ! Toutes les classes d'Honda s'amusaient à lui jouer ce genre de tour. Et puis, cette prof était si soumise, si peu confiante, tellement timide et réservée ! C'était très drôle de la voir s'excuser pour rien et de supplier ses élèves d'arrêter. Et ses larmes, c'en était jouissif.

Mais, au fond d'elle, Mei Xiao admirait cette prof, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Comment faisait-elle après chaque humiliation qui allait de la boulette de papier au semi-viol (des troisièmes lui ont raconté qu'ils avaient mis Honda 'à poil', le reste elle ne savait pas) pour revenir s'en prendre plein la gueule avec le sourire en prime ? Quel était son secret anti-dépression ? Tant de questions sans réponse, car la sonnerie retentit et la salle fut désertée.

Le reste de la journée fut morne, sans histoire, sans accrocs. La semaine aussi, à part avec Honda. Non, décidément, les maths étaient intéressantes... Surtout la prof. Surtout la bizuter.

Mardi, interrogation orale. Soit écriture de messages peu sympathiques voire carrément haineux sur le tableau. Avec de jolies couleurs de craies.

Jeudi, géométrie informatique. Ou l'art de descendre une prof sur Internet.

Puis, à l'aube du samedi, vers six heures du matin dans les internats, les surveillants ont réveillé tout le monde et réuni les étudiants dans la cour supérieure. Le principal, un petit homme rondouillard d'un certain âge, tout de noir vêtu, se tenait sur une estrade l'air grave.

« Comme vous le savez tous, Mademoiselle Honda était une professeure de mathématiques respectable, commença le proviseur.

\- _A tous les coups, elle nous a balancé_ ! murmura quelqu'un dans les rangs.

\- _Oh la connasse, elle verra bien lundi comme elle va prendre cher_...

\- _Chh... On va nous entendre !_

\- Elle aidait ses collègues comme elle le pouvait, et malgré sa timidité elle essayait de s'intégrer au mieux dans l'établissement, reprit l'homme.

- _On va se faire tuer !_

 _\- Elle va crever._

 _\- Ou pire !_

\- Mais hélas, son passage dans notre collège fut bref.

 _\- Ah. Elle s'est cassé._

 _\- Dommage, on va se faire chier maintenant._

\- En effet, nous avons retrouvé son corps dans sa salle de cours : elle s'est suicidée avec un sabre, en se l'enfonçant dans le ventre.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

\- Dans la lettre qu'elle nous a donné, mademoiselle Honda vous adresse toutes ses amitiés, et ne regrette pas ces années avec vous. Il semblerait qu'un groupe d'élèves lui faisait subir un fort harcèlement moral, mais nous n'en savon rien. C'est pourquoi nous vous renvoyons chez vous jusqu'au résultat de l'enquête. »

Mei Xiao regarda son portable.

* * *

 _MXW : Gupi ?_

 _MXW : C'est bon pour ce week-end._

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture !**

 **Vous êtes fan de Nyo!Japon ? Déversez votre haine contre moi dans les reviews.**

 **Vous voulez que d'autres comme... disons, les Frères Vargas ne souffrent pas ? Favoritez.**

 **Vous voulez une happy end ? ALLEZ VOUS F... faire monter le nombre de followages.**

 **Et les chants grégoriens en latin, c'est cool pour écrire ^^**

 **Pour la petite anecdote :**

 **L'histoire est pas mal inspirée d'un truc qui s'est passé autour de moi. Oui, la Haute-Loire c'est la joie, la bonne humeur et les petits poneys. Si si. Bon, juste la trame hein. Le reste sort de ma cervelle pourrie par mes pommes.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ainsi soit-il

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Je supplie toujours Himapapa mais non, il ne veut pas m'offrir Hetalia. Et je suis athée, donc désolée si c'est pas particulièrement parfait pour une partiiiie de ce chapiiiitreuuuh...

 **Pairings :** GerIta

SpaMano à sens unique

HRE x Chibitalia

* * *

 **Ainsi soit-il**

 _Personnages :_ _Italie du Nord (Feliciano Vargas) - Italie du Sud (Lovino Vargas)_

 _Personnages cités : Vatican (Monsieur le curé Vargas) - Espagne (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) - Allemagne (Ludwig Beilschmidt) - Prusse [Si on creuse biiien] (Gilbert Beilschmidt) - Autriche (Roderich Edelstein) - Hongrie (Elizaveta Herdévàry) - Grèce (Héraklès Karpusi) - Grèce Antique (Aravella Karpusi)_

* * *

 _Réponse review :_

 _Guest : Bonjour et merci de ta review ! C'était fait pour, de détester Mei (j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, mais j'avais besoin d'une peste et comme pas touche aux petites et à mes chouchoutes...), donc contente que ça marche ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

 _Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit,_

 _Ainsi soit-il._

 _In nomine Pater, Filii et Sancti Spiritus,_

 _Amen_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche. Frère Lovino s'enfermait dans l'église, seul, face à face avec Dieu. Des Vargas il était le plus pieu.

* * *

 _Notre Père_ _ **,**_ _qui es aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel._

 _Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour. Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés. Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal._

 _Ainsi soit-il._

 _Pater Noster_ _ **,**_ _qui es in caelis : sanctificetur nomen tuum ; adve niat regnum tuum ; fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo, et in terra._

 _Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie ; et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris ; et ne nos inducas in tentationem ; sed libera nos a malo._

 _Amen._

* * *

Il était perturbé. Il prenait les perles de son chapelet en bois d'olivier, l'une après l'autre, lentement.

* * *

 _Je vous salue Marie, pleine de grâce  
Le Seigneur est avec vous._

 _Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes  
Et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni._

 _Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu,  
Priez pour nous, pauvres pécheurs  
Maintenant, et à l'heure de notre mort._

 _Ainsi soit-il._

 _Ave Maria, gratia plena,  
Dominus tecum,_

 _benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus._

 _Sancta Maria mater Dei,  
ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_

 _nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae.  
Amen._

* * *

Il enchaînait les prières, dans le silence de mort de l'église. Au moindre bruit, il se retournait violemment et scrutait les environs.

* * *

 _Gloire au Père,_ _et au Fils,_ _et au Saint-Esprit._ _Comme il était au commencement,_ _maintenant et toujours,_ _pour les siècles des siècles._ _Ainsi soit-il._

 _Gloria Patri,_ _et Fílio,_ _et Spirítui Sancto._ _Sicut erat in princípio,_ _et nunc et semper,_ _et in saecula sæculórum._ _Amen._

* * *

Soudain, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit.

* * *

 _Je crois en Dieu_ _ **,**_ _le Père tout-puissant, Créateur du ciel et de la terre ; et en Jésus-Christ, son Fils unique, Notre Seigneur, qui a été conçu du Saint-_ _Esprit, est né de la Vierge Marie, a souffert sous Ponce Pilate, a été cruci…_ _QUOI ?!_

* * *

Lovino se retourna, courroucé. Il lâcha son chapelet, qui fit un bruit de diable en s'écrasant sur le sol.

« Qui êtes-vous pour troubler le calme de cette église ? Vociféra-t-il.

\- Veee, fratello… C'est que moi, ne t'inquiète pas… Le religieux se radoucit. Feliciano, forcément…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu viens confesser tes péchés ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- **Per favore, fratello** , répondit Feliciano en s'approchant timidement.

Lovino manqua de s'étouffer. Blasphème, sacrilège. **IL** n'avait pas les habits saints. **IL** n'avait pas sa soutane. **IL** n'avait pas son chapelet.

\- Tu es débraillé.

\- Je sais.

Lovino soupira. Il s'assit dans le confessionnal, suivit de son cadet dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- Mon… Père, j'ai péché.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, mon… Fils ?

\- J'abandonne le chemin de Dieu. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie et…

\- Et ? Répéta sèchement Lovino.

\- Et j'ai perdu la foi. Vous savez, mon Père, je n'ai pas rejoint la vocation pour les bonnes raisons. J'aime quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas aimer. Pourtant, je vois autour de moi des gens qui s'assument ! Et pas moi. Je suis trop lâche, mon Père, bien trop lâche… Et j'ai de nouveau péché.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait, mon Fils ?

\- J'ai péché de luxure.

Lovino hoqueta. Pas la peine d'en dire plus, il savait. Feliciano continua, sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'ai péché de luxure, car j'ai fait l'amour alors que j'ai fait vœu de chasteté. J'ai péché de luxure, car j'ai fait l'amour par simple plaisir, et non par désir de reproduction. J'ai péché de luxure car…

Des larmes dévalèrent les joues de Feliciano. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- … car j'ai fait l'amour avec un autre homme !

Lovino s'y attendait.

\- Et, mon Fils, qui est cet homme ?

\- Ludwig, mon Père… Ludwig Beilschmidt. Et pas qu'une fois…

Là, le confesseur avait deux choix : soit suivre la religion et condamner par l'un des Dix Commandements, soit suivre son cœur et rassurer son frère.

\- Mon Fils, le Seigneur est amour. Tu l'aimes, ce Ludwig Beilschmidt, non ? Le Seigneur te pardonne, il n'est qu'amour. Pourquoi t'avoir créer si c'est pour te détester ?

Lovino aussi aurait voulu en parler, quand il a eu le coup de foudre pour cet Espagnol. Il aurait voulu être rassuré, pouvoir chercher un regard compatissant… Mais non. Il en a parlé dans le restaurant des Karpusi, en criant « J'aime un homme ! » Puis s'est ravisé en voyant les yeux médusés des convives et gueulant sur le même ton « C't'une connerie ! » Et tout le monde a ri.

\- Merci, merci mon Père, souffla Feliciano. Je me sens mieux, merci, merci pour tout ! Mais, j'ai oublié une dernière chose, vee.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a une dernière fois, mon Fils ?

\- Je vais pécher. Je vais mentir et inciter au mensonge.

\- Peux-tu éviter cela, mon Fils ?

\- Malheureusement, non…

Ils sortirent du confessionnal.

\- Lovino, l'appela Feliciano, j'ai une autre faveur à te demander.

\- C'est quoi ? Le plus jeune se rapprocha de son jumeau, tout doucement, et l'enlaça.

\- S'il-te-plaît, susurra-t-il, s'il-te-plaît, dès que tu sors d'ici, brûle mes dessins. Mais garde le carnet noir, celui que je garde sous mon oreiller, vee ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ils sont magnifiques, tes dessins, idiot ! s'exclama Lovino en le repoussant.

\- Veee... Ne pose pas de question, **fratello**.

Feliciano embrassa son frère sur la joue. C'était habituel, il était très tactile après tout. Mais ça avait un goût acide, avec une pointe d'amertume sur un lit de douceur. C'était… Étrange, pas commun, pas normal. Comme si ce baiser était annonciateur de quelque chose de terrible. Judas avait embrassé Jésus pour le livrer aux Romains, alors est-ce que Feliciano le trahissait ? Non, non, non, certainement pas.

Lovino n'arrivait pas à trouver la signification de toute cette mascarade.

\- **Ciao ciao, fratello** ! » lança faussement joyeux le plus jeune des deux religieux en sortant de l'église.

Lovino ne répondit pas. Il resta prostré quelques instants, puis se décida à suivre son frère.

« Feli ! Attends ! » s'époumona-t-il en courant.

Il se prit les pieds dans sa soutane et regardait piteusement son frère disparaître au coin de la rue. Rentrait-il au foyer ? Faisait-il ses bonnes œuvres ? Allait-il donner un cours particulier ? Il se releva et courut jusque dans son domaine et territoire habituel, sous les regards ahuris des passants.

* * *

 ** _« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Frère ? »_**

 ** _« On dirait qu'il a le diable aux trousses ! »_**

 ** _« Ne blasphème pas ! Dieu te punira ! »_**

 ** _« C'est marrant, je sens qu'il va se casser la gueule avec sa soutane. »_**

 ** _« C'est fait. Tu penses qu'on devrait l'aider, mon lapin ? »_**

 ** _« SHUT UP BLOODY FROG. JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING UP ! »_**

 ** _« Tiens, il se retourne même pas. »_**

 ** _« Tu penses qu'il y a le feu à l'église ? »_**

* * *

Lovino passa la porte du foyer. Il grimpa jusqu'au dernier étage, là où il logeait dans une cellule de moine avec son frère. C'était minuscule, encombré de dizaines de cahiers de dessins, de toiles inachevés ou non, de crayons de toute sorte… C'était une chambre d'artiste, seul le crucifix rappelait que deux religieux dormaient dans ce lit froid, dur et défait. Et ça sentait Feliciano.

Feliciano avait une odeur particulière : il avait le parfum de la térébenthine, le bon fusain, la mie de pain… et aussi une pointe de ce grain de rien qui fait tout. Lovino n'était bon qu'à la sculpture, qu'il a vite arrêté après son entrée dans le Diocèse. Et Lovino n'avait pas d'odeur. Ou plutôt si : la vieille Bible des mamas italiennes, qui surveillaient les églises cette Botte dans laquelle ils avaient tant bourlingué étant enfants. De Rome à Venise, de Venise à Turin, de Turin à Naples, de Naples à Palerme… Avec le cousin Roméo, ils en avaient vu du pays, pour ensuite quitter la route et s'installer dans un coin paumé de France, au bord de la mer.

Des larmes piquèrent les yeux de Lovino. Il jeta rageusement les oreillers pour attraper religieusement, comme si c'était les Saintes Reliques, un tout petit carnet noir, de notes, qui pouvait se glisser dans la manche. Il l'ouvrit. Plusieurs pages étaient arrachées, certainement des dessins distribués aux enfants du coin. Car Feliciano n'était pas apprécié dans le village, mais véritablement adoré par les gosses et les plus grands.

Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche.

Des croquis, des dessins par dizaines, des petits mots doux ou non, mi-sucrés mi-acidulés… puis trois petites pages, noircies au crayon de papier de mots qui s'emmêlaient, qui se tiraient les uns sur les autres, une écriture toute de travers mais touchante dans les lettres.L'écriture de Feliciano. Il commença à déchiffrer.

* * *

 _Ceci est mon testament._

 _A vrai dire, je ne meurs pas, je pars loin._

 _Mais jamais ne m'attends._

 _Après tout je ne reviendrais point._

 _Donc ceci est mon testament._

* * *

Ce petit poème constituait la première page. Le reste, des petits gribouillis, des fleurs, des feuilles, des enfants qui jouent… Deux larmes perlèrent sur sa peau.

* * *

 _Lovino, ô Lovino,_

 _Pourquoi sommes-nous frères, Lovino ?_

 _Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, pas faux ?_

 **Ti amo.**

 _Lovino, tu es le premier, le seul et l'unique qui lira ce cahier. Donc, tu sais_ **fratello** _,_ _il y a plein de choses qu'il fallait dire et sur lesquelles je suis resté silencieux._ _A vrai dire, je ne crois pas. Ou plutôt, je ne crois plus. Les églises, c'est beau, c'est magnifique. Mais Dieu me fait la sourde oreille. Comme toi quand tu as tord, vee ! Et je n'aime pas parler aux murs._

 _Et, mais ça je suis sûr que tu le sais, je suis homosexuel. Oui, tu as bien lu, j'aime les hommes. J'ai déjà entendu des gens qui se moquaient de moi, dans ton dos, même quand j'avais la soutane. Et puis… Et puis je voyais comme Ivan souffrait. Je savais qu'il était homosexuel, lui aussi, depuis qu'il me l'a dit. C'est un pauvre gosse, j'ai peur que ce harcèlement soit dû à ça._

 _Et puis, je suis amoureux. Très amoureux même._ _Tu te souviens de ces allemands-hongrois-autrichiens qu'on a croisé à Florence ? J'étais amoureux du petit blond, tellement que j'en arrivais plus à chanter ni à dessiner autre chose que lui. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je l'ai retrouvé ce petit blond. Totalement amnésique après un accident de la route, mais retrouvé. Et c'était un vrai coup de foudre. C'est Ludwig Beilschmidt. On en peut plus de Saint-Judes, de cet air malsain et morbide. On part à Berlin, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous._

 _Une dernière chose… Brûle ce que j'ai fait. Bon, tu le feras de toute façon, mais j'ai pas envie que tu t'en veuilles._ _Et c'est tout. Ma recette de_ **pastas** _est sur la page suivante, si ça t'intéresse !_

PS : _Dis aux enfants que je suis mort avec Ludwig dans un accident de la route, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas,_ **per favore** _!_

* * *

Un triste torrent humidifia sa soutane. Il tourna la page.

* * *

 _Pour faire mes_ **pastas** _, il te faut :_

 _\- 500 g de spaghettis_

 _\- 30 cl de coulis de tomates_

 _\- deux mozzarellas_

 _\- du basilic (très important,_ **fratello** _!)_

 _D'abord, tu prépares la sauce : tu fais fondre la mozzarella et tu fais sur le feu le mélange tomates-basilic._

 _Une fois que c'est prêt, tu mets l'eau (25 cl, pas plus ! Sinon ça colle) à bouillir puis tu mets un à un les spaghettis. Il faut remuer un peu._

 _Après tu mets la sauce, tu fermes ta casserole et tu fais chauffer à 150° pendant une dizaine de minutes et c'est bon !_

 _Régales-toi bien._

 **Ti amo, fratello, non ti dimenticherò mai.**

* * *

Plus bas, il y avait une fleur de myosotis, comme un appel à l'aide. « Ne m'oublie pas ». Et là, Lovino se mit à pleurer

* * *

 _Per favore_ **: S'il-te-plait**

 _Fratello_ **: Frère, mon frère**

 _Ti amo_ **: Je t'aiiiiiiiiiime**

 _Non ti dimenticherò mai_ **: Je ne t'oublierais pas**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Si vous avez de la peine pour Lovino, favoritez !**

 **Si vous ne voulez pas que Ludwig et Feliciano ne meurent pas POUR DE VRAI dans un accident de voiture dans une ville au nom allemand, followez !**

 **Si vous voulez une happy end ? ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE F... fondre le bouton des reviews**

 **Ma petite explication dont tout le monde se fout (ou un racontage de vie) :**

 **De nouveaux chapitres vont vite paraître ! J'ai pris du retard, j'étais pas chez moi ces derniers jours...**


End file.
